


in this dimension (and the next)

by hikazeraeth



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fukaze Week 2021, Inspired by Life Is Strange, M/M, Minor Injuries, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth
Summary: “My powers might not last forever, Fudou.""That's okay. I think we will."Written for day 3 of FuKaze Week 2021!
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 10





	in this dimension (and the next)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: video games  
> and yes i'm aware i'm 3 days late for this prompt
> 
> minor knowledge of Life is Strange is needed. not proofread!

* * *

"That's .. quite a look you've got there."

Having a bloodied and bruised Fudou show up on his doorstep was certainly not how Kazemaru thought his Friday night would go. It had been nearly 1AM and the athlete had been watching a horror movie that a team member had recommended to him. What with him suddenly developing time traveling powers and meeting Fudou again after so long, he needed a distraction. So he'd taken up the recommendation and searched the movie online. He'd been doing completely fine, up until he heard the sudden knocks on his door and had shrieked in tune with the lady being murdered on screen.

Being careful with his steps, he peeked through the eyehole on the door and relaxed slightly once he spotted Fudou's usual beanie. His calmness, however, disappeared the moment he opened the door and was able to see Fudou's actual condition. A bruise on his left eye, a cut on his lip, bloodied fists hanging by his sides.. _what had even happened?_ Kazemaru can feel the worry rising in him, but he squashes it before it can show on his face.

Fudou's eye twitches at his remark.

"Observant, aren't we?" Kazemaru nearly rolls his eyes at the amount of sarcasm dripping from Fudou's tone. "Look, can I use your shower? I don't want to go home looking like this and freak my mom out."

Kazemaru shakes himself out of his thoughts and nods slowly, opening the door as he did so. "Yeah, sure. Come in. Just don't spill blood on my floor."

He could feel Fudou rolling his eyes as he walked past him and automatically went straight for Kazemaru's bedroom, navigating through the house with such ease that it made Kazemaru smile. It was as if they were still kids and that they'd never lost contact for 6 years. It felt nice to have Fudou back in his house again.. even if he was dripping blood on his carpets.

He hears his shower start and assumes Fudou's already in it. He climbs the stairs to his room, entering it and pointedly chooses to ignore Fudou's incessant cussing echoing from the bathroom. He picks up a spare towel, some clean pajamas and an extra toothbrush, setting it on the drawer next to the bathroom door. He knocks on the door gently

"Fudou! I set some clothes for you on the drawer. Come downstairs when you're done!"

He hears a grunt and a faint 'thanks' from beyond the door. Nodding to himself, he exits the room and heads downstairs to make some food. Rice balls and miso soup were simple enough things to make at this hour, and it should be enough to satiate Fudou. Gathering ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards, he set off to work. But before doing so, he digs out the first aid kit his parents stashed away in their supply closet. God knows just how many injuries Fudou had, and Kazemaru knows damn well that Fudou would never get actual medical help. He sets the box on the table before starting on cooking.

As the soup boiled on the stove, he was shaping the rice in his palms when he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Without looking up, he speaks from his place at the kitchen counter. “Sit at the table. I’ll be done in a bit.”

“Ah.. Thanks.” He can hear Fudou pull a chair out and assumes he’s seated at the table. They sit in companionable silence for a bit, as Kazemaru checks in on the soup and Fudou scrolls through his phone. But eventually, Kazemaru’s curiosity wins over everything else. He spoons the soup into a bowl and sets the rice balls on a plate, before bringing it to the table.

“Before you eat, let me treat your injuries.” He says, as he places the food on the table before taking the seat next to Fudou. He catches a glance of Fudou’s phone screen, and looks away when he notices he’s texting his mother. They may be friends, but even Kazemaru knows there are waters he shouldn’t tread. Fudou’s relationship with his parents was one of them. He distracts himself by opening the first aid kit. “So.. wanna explain why you showed up at my door, all bloodied on a Friday night?”

“Not really. But I’ll give you some details.” Fudou locks his phone and sets it aside, before turning to Kazemaru properly. Under better lighting, he can see the injuries on Fudou’s face more clearly and has to stop himself from wincing. “Dad’s old ‘friends’ paid me a visit while I was walking home from the junkyard. Roughed me up a lot. A lot stronger than I thought they’d be. That’s all.”

“Oh.. I see.” Kazemaru bites his lips, not knowing how to respond to these sorts of matters. Fudou had a tendency to mask his feelings under a thick layer of sarcasm and Kazemaru feels like that’s been amplified since he moved away 6 years ago and lost contact with him. They’re friends again now, but there’s a barrier between them that Kazemaru can't get past. He chooses to not comment much more than what he intended and changes the topic. “Here, let me see your wounds.”

Fudou smirks mildly at the lack of commentary, as he lets Kazemaru tend to his injuries.. “Cat got your tongue, doll? People normally berate me when I tell them that sort of stuff.”

Kazemaru rolls his eyes at the nickname Fudou had started using on him from the moment they’d met again 2 weeks ago. “I’m just trying to respect boundaries. Now hush before I shove this alcohol wipe in the wrong area on purpose.”

Surprisingly, Fudou does keep quiet after that and Kazemaru continues his work in peace. Once he was satisfied with everything, he puts the supplies into the box once more. “I did what I could. I’ll hand you an ice pack after you finish eating, so we can ease the swelling on your eye. For now, just eat.”

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Fudou says, before digging into his food. Kazemaru nods and gets up to put the supplies back in the supply closet. “Hey.. do you have any plans tomorrow?”

The athlete pauses and takes a minute to remember if he had any the next day. “Uh.. Just dropping by Endou’s dorm in the morning to give him back some CDs I’d borrowed. But other than that, I have no other plans.”

“Wanna test your powers at the junkyard after that?”

Ah, yes. _His powers_ . Funnily enough, he’d almost forgotten about that. On one hand, he felt like he shouldn’t be messing with such a dangerous phenomenon. But on the other hand, he wanted to know more about what he _could_ do. The ability had manifested when he’d somehow saved Fudou from getting fucking _shot,_ of all things. Ever since, his life had been a whirlwind of chaos, rewinding the smallest instances just to ensure that he really could travel back in time. But if he really thought about it, he supposes it’s not an entirely bad thing. It brought Fudou back into his life, after all.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Kazemaru shrugs, already knowing that Fudou was definitely going to drag him into more trouble. “What have I got to lose? Maybe we’ll discover something.”

Fudou finishes the last of his soup and leans back in his chair, a sly grin forming on his face. “Who knows? Hell, maybe you could even rewind all the way back to before I got beat up today.”

"Okay, you _cannot_ depend on me for that.” Kazemaru laughs. “This ability might do more harm than good. You never know."

“Aww, I can dream at least, can’t I?” Fudou leans forward on the table, a hand propping his chin up and a grin on his face. “And I’m pretty sure it’s good. I mean, it brought you back to me, didn’t it? Despite everything.”

Kazemaru can feel the heat rising to his face. Fudou had been on the same train of thoughts that he was on. “.. I guess.”

“And if anything bad happens.. Well, we can just reverse try to reverse time again.”

“I admire the confidence you have in my abilities but I’m a walking anomaly at the moment.” Kazemaru laughs again. “My powers might not last forever, Fudou."

"That's okay. I think we will."

It was said so easily and _so casually_ , that Kazemaru might not have noticed it if it were any other conversation. He could feel the warmth bloom in his chest from Fudou’s words alone, and he feels like he’s a middle schooler all over again. How did Fudou still have such an effect on him? _It's been years and yet.._

He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts away. Now's not the time to dwell on his feelings over his friend and one that he'd only reconnected with a few weeks ago, no less. For now, he needs to focus on his powers and the present. He mentally shoves his feelings aside and locks it away in a corner of his mind. He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it, whenever that may be.

He can practically hear the joy in Fudou’s voice when he speaks up again after Kazemaru's lack of response. “Cat got your tongue again, doll?”

“Oh, shut it.”

(And if Fudou notices Kazemaru’s face turning even redder, he has the decency to not comment on it.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little short and vaguely written but yeah, i just wanted to write a Life is Strange AU of these two! kazemaru is max, fudou is chloe and endou is warren .. i didn't think much beyond that lol
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
